Hadiah Kecil di Hari Natal
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sakura bahkan tak pernah menyangka ia mendapatkan hadiah semanis ini di White Christmas dari Sasuke tahun ini. /A Ficlet/ Fluffy


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HADIAH KECIL DI HARI NATAL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

Sang mentari telah bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi, cahaya keemasannya terhalang oleh awan kelabu yang membayangi langit. Cicitan burung tak terdengar, hanya suara hempasan salju menerpa tanah yang menjadi melodi pagi itu. Semuanya putih, dengan suhu yang semakin menipis. Angin-angin badai di pagi hari mengayun-ayunkan ranting pohon _momiji_. Membuat kayu-kayu itu mengetuk jendela kamar Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu terbangun saat derikan ranting pada kaca jendelanya semakin menjadi, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang memekakkan telinga. Ia berdesis tidak terima karena waktu tidurnya telah terganggu. Tapi, begitu ia tersadar, Sakura langsung bangkit dari kamarnya. Kakinya terayun dengan penuh semangat menuju suatu titik dimana sebuah pohon dengan hiasan Natal terletak.

Ia tersenyum melihat pohon dengan hiasan-hiasan cantik, juga bintang yang terbuat dari kaca terletak pada ujungnya. Dirapatkan _kimono _tidurnya yang sempat ia sambar sebelum keluar kamar, berusaha menghalau rasa dingin dari suhu udara yang merendah akibat salju yang turun. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doa-doa.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali membuka mata. Kilau _emerald_-nya terpaku pada sebuah _notes _kecil yang tersampir pada salah satu lonceng yang ia jadikan hiasan untuk pohon natalnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil _notes _itu. Bola matanya bergerak dengan lincah ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti tiap susunan kata yang tertera di sana.

'_Merry Christmas! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau mandi, sarapan, kemudian membaca _notes_ keduaku yang tertempel di lemari pendingin?'_

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat deretan huruf yang tertulis rapi di _notes _itu. Ia tahu benar, siapa pengirimnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hapal betul tulisan lelaki itu yang memilih memakai huruf _hiragana _yang rumit tinimbang memakai huruf _kanji _yang simpel.

Sakura melipat kertas itu, kemudian melaksanakan apa yang kekasihnya perintahkan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai celana _jeans, _kaos hijau lengan panjang yang terbalut _sweater _rajutan berwarna putih, juga sepatu _boots _berwarna coklat yang menghangatkan kakinya.

Kemudian, ia membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan selai _strawberry _untuk sarapan pagi. Sebuah _notes _kecil tersampir di sana. Ia mengambilnya sambil mengunyah roti sarapannya. Buru-buru, ia menghabiskan sarapannya. Disusul dengan meneguk susu _vanilla _yang terlebih dahulu telah dihangatkannya.

'_Apa kau sudah melakukan perintahku sebelumnya? Anak pintar. Sekarang, kau bisa menuju jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya.'_

_Hm? _

Sakura mulai berpikir. Jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya? Ada sekitar empat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya. Apa perlu ia memeriksanya satu-persatu?

Dimulai dari jendela ruang tamu. Di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya pemandangan menuju kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di hari Natal yang dilingkupi salju kali ini. Kemudian, ia menju jendela lainnya. Hal yang sama berulang-ulang hingga ia tiba di jendela ke tiga.

Di sana, sebuah kado tersemat di antara kusen jendela. Sebuah kotak dengan pita emas yang memepercantiknya. Pemandangan di sana pun lebih indah. Menghadap langsung ke arah matahari terbit, dengan sebuah pohon yang daunnya berguguran sebagai penghias. Cahaya keemasan itu menyusup di sela-sela ranting yang dipenuhi salju. Tampak indah sekali.

Sakura mengambil kado itu dan membukanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, terharu. Kapankah Sasuke menyiapkan semua ini untuknya? Apa saat Sakura tertidur? Sasuke memang benar-benar seperti Sinterklas yang ada di dalam dongeng-dongeng tentang Natal untuk Sakura.

Di dalamnya, terdapat dua buah boneka beruang yang saling menggenggam tangan. Salah satunya berwarna cokelat yang diansumsikan Sakura ber_gender _laki-laki, dan yang satu lagi berwarna putih gading yang di ansumsikan Sakura _bergender _perempuan –terlihat dari pita yang tersemat di antara telinga beruang itu. Yang laki-laki memiliki raut datar, sedangkan yang perempuan tampak tersenyum. Mengingatkannya tentang ekspresi wajah mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura.

_Notes _kecil terjatuh saat Sakura mengangkat kotak itu. Ia memungutnya dan membacanya. Wajahnya sontak memerah melihat deretan kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis rapi di sana.

'_Sudah terima hadiahnya, Sayang? Bagaimana kalau kau membalas kadoku dengan datang ke apartemenku dan memberiku kecupan selamat Natal?' _

Sakura dengan malu-malu mengangguk, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa usahanya sia-sia karena tak ada yang melihat. Buru-buru ia mengambil mantel dan topi rajutan beserta sarung tangannya. Ia akan menembus salju untuk pergi ke apartemen Sasuke. Memberikan kecupan Selamat Natal tentu saja.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Yoo! Just a ficlet (ficlet gak sepanjang ini woy!) for Christmas! :D**_

_**Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam fic ini yaa :P**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEEAAAAAARRRRR! \(^O^)/**_

_**Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau ini telaaaaaaaaaatttttttt bangeeeeeeeeeeettttt. Tapi aku hanya mau ngucapinnya, hehe. Habis belum sempat publish pas hari-hari itu. Sibuk coyyy :3**_

_**Semoga damai Natal dan semangat tahun baru melingkupi kita semua. Semoga, perdamaian di bumi terjaga, dan segala resolusi yang kita tetapkan berjalan sesuai harapan. Semoga, semoga dan semoga, segala kebahagiaan, keberuntungan, pokoknya yang baik-baik melingkupi kita di tahun yang baru ini. Amin (-/\-) ;D**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
